1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a vibration compensation system that corrects image blur caused by vibration of an optical element, and in particular, the present invention is related to a mode selection mechanism to activate and deactivate a vibration compensation device and an associated warning display that indicates the potential for image blur and the operational state, i.e. the mode, of the vibration compensation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a recent trend toward automating cameras with electronic components, for example AE (automatic exposure) systems, AF (auto focus) systems, and vibration compensation systems. Vibration compensation systems may be provided with vibration detection circuitry that detects the amount of potential image blur by analyzing the size of the amount of vibration. Thereafter, such vibration compensation systems make a determination as to whether an acceptable photograph can be produced and drive a vibration compensation optical system to correct for any detected vibrations. However, such a determination is not always correct nor is vibration compensation always desired. For example, vibration compensation is detrimental when the photographer is trying to achieve a special effect by vibrating the camera or when photography is conducted while the photographer and the subject are experiencing the same vibrations, e.g. photographing a subject while on a train with the subject. Therefore, a user operable switch to enable and disable vibration compensation is desirable. It is also desirable to provide visual indications of the operating state or mode of the vibration compensation system, along with information related to the magnitude of vibrations, to enable the photographer to make an informed decision.
It has been generally suggested to display a warning when the amount of vibration, as detected by the vibration detection circuitry, exceed a preset value. Further, displays have been suggested which display a warning when the vibration compensation system is not operating. However, providing two individual displays would complicate the understanding and operation of a camera. These suggestions have also failed to provided any indication of a preferred location for the displays or any details as to operation, for example, no displays have been suggested which operate during exposure. Currently, no single display is known which indicates whether vibration compensation is needed, and whether the vibration compensation system has been enabled.
It is known to equip camcorders with a switch to change the vibration compensation operation state. This switch is typically a status switch, that switches between a disabled state and an enabled state, and is physically located on the camcorder in an area other than the holding area. This is disadvantageous in that using a remote located status switch, the photographer may forget and leave the switch either on or off. Thus, the vibration compensation system may be disabled when such compensation is actually desired, for example when holding the camera with one hand. Currently, no such switch has been provided on a photographic camera.